1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, people live in the era of highly developed information technology. Not only enterprises but also human beings are all using personal computers (such as desktop computers or laptop computers) to do daily chores. With the improvement of telecommunication technology, the business model of conventional regionalism has been gradually replaced by international e-business. Thus, conventional personal computers may not satisfy the demand for enterprises. So, a computer manufacturer develops different kinds of servers (such as rack type servers, blade type servers or upright servers) in order to solve the problem of international e-business of enterprises.
Take the rack type server as an example. The rack type server comprises a rack and several server hosts mounted therein. This kind of server not only saves space and is easy to manage, but also coordinates several servers to work together to execute a large amount of data. However, assemblers usually need a great deal of time to mount several hard disk drives on the server host. Therefore, the structure needs to be improved for convenience of assembly and disassembly.